


Kisses- Pratt

by Tamaria_Taisho



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaria_Taisho/pseuds/Tamaria_Taisho
Summary: From the prompt on tumblr. Multiple chapters for different characters. Have fun ^-^Formerly known as In the Moment- Pratt.





	Kisses- Pratt

  * _In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop._



 

She was stumbling along the hall, her hand clasped tightly in Pratt's as he pulled her along. he needed to get her out- to save her! if he did then Jacob couldnt use her against Eli and she would be safe. His eyes were wild, his mind not thinking clearly as he tried desperately to explain Jacob's plan once they'd opened his office.

  
" we have to get you out. you have to leave." he said, dropping her hand and grabbing a bag. he thrust it to her, letting go after she had a grip. " before they find out you're-"  
as though on cue, an alarm began to blare and his eyes widened in fear and surprise. his hands went to his head, gripping his hair in frustration.

"no! Shit!" his gaze snapped behind her at something. " you need to go- you need to go now!"

  
Pratt gave a growl, backing her up against the ledge of the balcony and before Rook could say a word; his lips slammed into hers. His kiss hot and desperate, his hands twisted in her hair a moment as a pleasant needy whimper bubbled up Rook's throat. his tongue forcing its way between her lips, and Pratt groaned with pleasure as lips circled the muscle; sucking it firmly and making his cock twitch with need.

This was Heaven- soon to be his last glimpse of it, Stacey was sure. God, how he wished this moment would last forever. Just them with their lips, hot and needy against each others. Soon he wouldnt worry about the woman before him- of the proud bright eyed rookie that had come from the big city to the little town...

all too soon he heard the beginning notes of ' _Only You'_ begin to echo through the compound.

" ** _FUCK-"_** The word was a biting whisper against her lips as he pushed her back... over the edge of the balcony and onto the truck that had passed under it. the song echoed louder and he groaned in frustration. however the smileon his lips  and the knowledge of what he'd just done- and of the kiss he'd shared with the object of Jacob's lust- stayed bright in his mind even as the song over took him.


End file.
